


The Duality Of Being

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia explains the word Duality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duality Of Being

Rey barely understands the meaning of the word duality until Leia explains it in terms she can follow. Leia uses herself as an example. She is a person of two halves, two cultures and two types of love. Yes, she is capable of loving both women and men and yes, she was raised on one planet and had to learn to live with Han. Her most startling duality however is her two ways of living. She is the leader of the rebellious group Rey has found herself fitting into, but she is also a woman grieving her husband.

Leia comes to her later that night, silent, almost still, but pained. Rey moves on sheer instinct to curl around her, letting the woman sleep in her arms as she has for the last few nights. She had never really thought she could love Leia as Han did, but now, as she looks at the woman in her arms, she knows she has fallen in love.


End file.
